londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. 'Wednesday 3rd November 2010' *Allens Gardens (N16): male Firecrest, 5 Goldcrests, 3 Coal Tits (MJP) *Beckton Park: Goldcrest singing in the carpark (Stansfeld Rd), Sparrowhawk (low S over Royal Albert Dock) (via London Birdwatching), *Brent Res: Viz-mig 07.00-09.30: Jackdaw 11 W, Wood Pigeon 375 S, Redwing 16, Fieldfare 6, Mipit 2, Chaffinch 64, Redpoll 1 (Andrew Verrall). *Crayford Marshes: 4 Yellow-Legged gulls, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Egyptian goose, 3 Rock Pipit, Little egret, 3 Stonechat, 3 Snipe. (Kev Jarvis). *London Wetland Centre: 80 Teal, 26 Wigeon, 4 Cettis Warbler, Chiffchaff (LWC Website) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: v.m. from Lincoln Court tower block, 07:00-10:00 - 3,460 Woodpigeons (almost all west, almost all along Thames flightline; most prior to 0800 - record site count), 230 Starlings, 109 Chaffinches, 50 Redwings, 56 Fieldfares - further counts and photos on site later; adult Yellow-legged Gull on East Res, 4 Goldcrests (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Archway - small long-tailed tit flock 11am (DPainter) *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:30):+ 200 Wood Pigeon (south), 3 Stcok Dove, 34+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 10+ Skylark, 26 Chaffinch, 6 Goldfinch, 7 Greenfinch, 5 Siskin, 6 L Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 3 Brambling, 2 Reed Bunting, 20 + Blackbird, 14 Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, many Robin, 4 Mistle Thrush, Little Owl (being mobbed by Chaffinch and small birds in Long Wood, possibly a new bird as the resident sually roosts in one of the smaller copses!), Great Black-backed Gull, 2 juv Yellow-legged Gull, Goldcrest and the usual Tits, 2m Shoveler, 1 f Teal and the others (48sp NC) *Wanstead Park :4 Goldcrest, 2 Sparrowhawk, 5 Gadwall (2 SoM, 3 Perch), 36 Tufted Duck (1 SoM, 32 Heronry, 3 Perch), Pochard (23 Heronry, 1 Perch), m Shoveler (Perch), Great Crested Grebe (H), 2 Little Grebe (1 SoM, 1 H), 2 Heron, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 2 Fieldfare, 4+ Siskin, 1 Goldfinch, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, 3 Brambling, 6 Redpoll, Reed Bunting, Kingfisher, G and GS Woodpecker (NC) *Totteridge Valley: 1 Common Buzzard: 1 Sparrowhawk: 11 Redwing: 3 Meadow Pipits and 2 Skylark over: 1 fem Bullfinch: 1 singing Goldcrest (John Colmans) 'Tuesday 2 November 2010' *Alexandra Park: Only two Goldcrests with tit flock today, but a bonus adult Yellow-legged Gull at Wood Green Reservoir until flushed by Carrion Crow from 'water feature' (David Callahan). 6 Fieldfare, 10 Redwing, 2 Shoveler drakes, 2 Greylag, 2 Chiffchaffs but no sign of Yellow-browed Warbler (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards) *Beddington SF: Caspian Gull (BirdGuides) *Brent Reservoir: Adult Mediterranean Gull back for 4th year opp. main hide 10.00. Viz-mig 07,00-08.30: Siskin, 3 Redpoll, 27 Chaffinch, 2 Meadow Pipit, 119 Starling, 17 Redwing (Andrew Verrall). *Crayford Marshes: Water Pipit, 3 Rock Pipit, Little Owl, Water Rail, Peregrine, 4 Yellow-legged Gulls, pr Stonechat, c130 Lapwing, 28 Ringed Plover, 2 Curlew. (Kev Jarvis). *Hampstead Heath: 3 Fieldfare, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Siskin, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kestrel (Chris B); 2+ wren, 1 shoveler (William G) *High Beach Church: Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Long-tailed Tits (via London Birdwatching) *Ilford, Valentines Park: Mediterranean Gull (Valentino), 3 Egyptian Geese, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (via London Birdwatching) *Roding Valley Park: Great Spotted Woodpecker, flock of Goldfinches, flock of Long-tailed Tits, Jay (Alan Hobson). Woodford Library: Mistle Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Greenwich Park: 2 Fieldfares, 1 Redwing, 2+ migrant Blackbirds, 3 or 4 Song Thrush migrants, 1 Brambling, 2 Meadow Pipits and up to 2 Firecrests (rather elusive) in Flower Gardens late morning (Joe Beale). *Hyde Park: 7.30am - kingfisher flying low over Serpentine towards SE corner of the lake (Neil Millar). *Isle of Dogs: Firecrest briefly at Mudchute Farm mid-pm along high path c100yds N of entrance by DLR station (Sean Huggins). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 drake Teal on the main pond, 1 Little Owl, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Fieldfare, 1 Redwing & 13 Grey Heron (JR). *Staines Moor: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Common Buzzard, Stonechat, 40+ Fieldfare, Skylark, 2 Redwing, 4 Green Woodpeckers, Gt Sp Woodpecker, 2 Meadow Pipits,(Sue Giddens). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 adult Yellow-legged Gulls; checks of Abney, Clissold etc. quiet but for good sprinkling of Goldcrests (Mark Pearson Hackney Wildlife) *Wanstead village: Swallow heading south at 8:45am (JL) *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:30): 500+ Starling (west, 700 on playing fields - Tim Harris), 30+ Chaffinch, Brambling, 11 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Greenfinch, 6 Goldfinch, 3 Linnet, 15 Siskin, 1 Reed Bunting, 13 UFOs (unidentified finches over), 29 Redwing, 9 Fieldfare, 10 + Blackbird, 4 Song Thrush, many Robin, 4 Mistle Thrush, 16 + Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 23 Skylark, 6 Goldcrest, 3 large mixed Tit flocks, 3 Mallard (w), 5 Mute Swan (east), 5+ Great Black-backed Gull, 5 Rubg-necked Parakeet, House Sparrow, Sparrowhawk, Tufted Duck, 4 Shoveler (3m, 1f), 1 Pochard, 2 m Teal (Tim Harris) and small change to the sum of 51 sp (NC/TH). Redbridge Borough October Highlights 'Monday 1 November 2010' *Alexandra Park: Yellow-browed Warbler with Long-tailed Tit-flock at western edge of reservoir 08:45, Firecrest in Conservation Area, plus drake Gadwall on Wood Green Reservoir and several Goldcrests (David Callahan); YBW and Firecrest still present 10:30 am, plus Goldcrest heard, Siskin, Linnet, Meadow Pipit, numerous Ring-necked Parakeets, and 2 Greylag Geese on reservoir (Dominic Mitchell, Roy Beddard); YBW still in Blandford 12:15, just north of park entrance, plus 4 Lesser Redpoll (Bob Watts). Viz mig 0650-0745: 10 Fieldfare N, 8 Redwing N, 130 Starling N, c 40 woodpigeon west, c 30 Chaffinch N (Bob Watts); lunchtime - no sign of YBW after BW's sighting until 14:00 pm at least (DC et al). 2 Greylags on New River at 7.20 a.m. (James Palmer). 13.30-15.10 no sign YBW. 1 Firecrest, 2 Goldcrest, 1 Siskin. (TeRNS). A couple of us saw a Warbler sp. in the trees north of the road running through the park at 15.30. However, it was high up and breast-on views, so couldn't see either the flanks or crown (Alan Hobson). *Blackheath: 9 Lapwing N were, surprisingly, my first of the autumn. Also c16 Fieldfare W (Joe Beale) *Brent Reservoir: 1 Rock Pipit on rafts, 1 Redshank, 22 Common Snipe (Andrew Verrall, John Gravatt). Viz-mig 07.00-09.15 145 Wood Pigeon South, 285 Starling, 39 Fieldfare, 14 Redwing, 2 Siskins, Redpoll mostly West). *Chafford Hundred: c40 possible Waxwing west 08:32 (London Birders Yahoo Group). *Crayford Marshes: Lesser Redpoll, 2 Brambling, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Rock Pipit, 5 ad Yellow-Legged gulls, c110 Dunlin, 5 Curlew, 3 Wigeon, c100 Redshank. (Kev Jarvis). *Ealing Garden (W13): 1 Brambling heard over NW this morning (garden tick). Also 1+ Fieldfare (heard), small but steady passage of Chaffinch NW, 2+ Siskin, several Redwing W (Bill Haines). *Fairlop Waters CP: 60+ Fieldfare (DEH,London Birdwatching ) *Grovelands Park (N14): 1 Firecrest feeding in Holly, 08:18 - 08:21 hrs; 6 Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Hyde Park: 2 Lapwing east (Simon Papps per DMc). *Kelsey Park, Beckenham: Kingfisher (first site record for me); Mandarin (40 - highest personal count at this site) and American Wood Duck still in residence and very vocal this morning (Martin Birch) *London Wetland Centre:100+ Teal, Bittern flew from main reedbed to north shore of Main Lake a.m., first-winter Ring-billed Gull on Main Lake 08:10 then flew north-east toward Thames; may return with Black-headed and Common Gull flock, 4 Meadow Pipit, 2 Water Pipit, 5 Song Thrush, 3 Chiffchaff with tit-flock, 3 Brambling south-west, 17 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll west (LWC website). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 drake Shoveler on the main pond, 1 Little Owl in the disaster area, 1 Grey Wagtail, 1 Skylark over, 33 Greenfinch & 13 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Marshes: 3 Pink-footed Goose still present (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: Water Rail, female Wigeon, 74 Redwings, 32 Fieldfares, 38 Chaffinches, 36 Goldfinches, 4 Siskins (Tony Duckett) incase anyone is interested a Ring Ouzel male spent two days in the park last week. *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: v.m. from Lincoln Court 07:00-09:30 - c55 Golden Plovers north 09:01 (only second site record this decade), 490 Redwings, 370 Starlings, 6 Jackdaws, 3 Bramblings, 56 Fieldfares, plus small number of finches etc.; Chiffchaff with tit flock in LWT garden (Mark Pearson & Jamie Partridge Hackney Wildlife) *Wanstead Flats (06:30-11:30): f Merlin (south, low along the main path across broom fields), large unidentified falcon (appearing uniformly light grey, with fairly rounded wing tips, the size of a Peregrine) along the south side of Long Wood and then west), Ring Ouzel (alarm call heard only, in with Blackbird, Song Thrush, Robin, Chaffinch, tits and Magpie mobbing some unfortunate bird of prey - presumably a Tawny Owl) tried to find it for an hour and only could find possible first winter bird in scrub east of Alex, 85 Redwing, 138+ Fieldfare, 15+ Blackbird, 10 + Song Thrush (including one singing in Long Wood), 4 Mistle Thrush, 1,300+ Starling (west), 60+ Chaffinch, 20 Greenfinch, 4 Goldfinch, 4 L Redpoll, 5 Siskin, 2 Reed Bunting and 50 unidentified finch (north/nw), 7 Goldcrest, 17 Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, 12 Skylark, 2 m Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, Greylag Goose and les autres (54 sp NC); + 2 Brambling and 1 Siskin over my garden (JL) = = 'Archived News'